gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds is a 3DS game played by Arin and Danny on Game Grumps. Episodes # Busy Day # Slow Teary Crying # The Plot Thickens # X Marks the Spot # Just Got Served # Work of Art # All the Rage # Serious Indigestion # Rock Blocked # Insomplements # Aw Rats! # Back to the Rhythm # Sword Fighting # The Cheekiest # Mergeriffic! # Burger Monster! # Spirit Questing # Pointy Encounters # Bad Neighborhood # Proud Parents # Sheerow to Hero # Hard and in Charge # Friend or Foe # Half Birthday Party # A Swing and a Miss! # Lonely Farts # A Helping Hand # Shimmy Town # Talk to the Hand! # Rupee Rappin' # Black Friday # Fast Crab # Hiccup Remedies # Looking Fresh # Eye Exam # Dessert Sand # Know It or Blow It # Slippery Goobers # Stuck on the Butt # Ultimate Thumb Trial # My Oh My! # Bit of a Stretch # Scheming! # Places to Go # Lava Farts # Good Intentions # Ninja Mode # Afraid of the Dark Game Information The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, known in Japan as ''The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of the Gods 2 ''(Japanese: ゼルダの伝説 神々のトライフォース2 Hepburn: Zeruda no Densetsu: Kamigami no Toraifōsu Tsū?), is an action-adventure game for the Nintendo 3DS handheld game console and the seventeenth installment in Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda series. The game is set in the same world as the 1991 Super Nintendo Entertainment System title The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, taking place six generations following that game's events. The game was released on November 22, 2013, in North America and Europe; on November 23, 2013, in Australia; and on December 26, 2013, in Japan. It is the second retail game in the series released on the 3DS, after The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. It was released to critical acclaim, and sold 2.18 million copies by the end of 2013. Gameplay follows the top-down overhead gameplay of various The Legend of Zelda games, presented in stereoscopic 3D polygonal graphics. The game largely takes place in the same setting as A Link to the Past, but with some differences in layout and brand new dungeons. Various items and weapons can be used during the game, including returning items such as a bow and arrows, bombs, and mallets, and new items such as the Sand Rod and Tornado Rod. Unlike previous games, in which certain items required ammunition to use, all the items in A Link Between Worlds use a regenerative magic meter, which goes down when items are used. A noticeable change from previous Zelda games is that most of the items aren't found during the course of the game, but are instead rented from Ravio's weapon shop. For a small rental fee, the player can borrow and use as many items as needed, allowing them to tackle dungeons in any order they wish. However, should the player fall in battle, any rented items will be returned to Ravio and will have to be rented again. Later on in the game, players can pay a larger fee to permanently own these items. Hidden throughout the game are several creatures known as Maiamais, which must be returned to their mother. For every ten Maiamais that are found and returned, the player can upgrade an item they have purchased from Ravio, giving them increased power and functionality. Link's ability to merge onto walls allows the player to enter Lorule and reach areas that would otherwise be inaccessible. A unique feature of A Link Between Worlds is the ability to merge onto walls as a painting. This allows the player to travel across walls, slip through tight areas, and pop out certain objects laying against a wall, allowing them to solve puzzles and reach otherwise inaccessible areas. Midway through the game, players are able to access the twisted kingdom of Lorule through various cracks in the environment, which also serve to reach certain areas inaccessible by other means. Weather vanes found throughout each kingdom serve as save points, and a witch named Irene can instantly transport the player to any activated weather vane on the map when requested. The game also makes use of the Nintendo 3DS' StreetPass functionality. If another system that has played the game is passed by via StreetPass, a shadow version of their Link will appear somewhere on the field. Players can fight against these Links, which are AI-controlled opponents based on their game's data. Winning against Shadow Links earns a rupee bounty based on their difficulty, and achievements can be earned for fulfilling certain conditions, such as dealing the final blow with a specific item. The game also features Hint Glasses which reveal the locations of ghosts, who can offer hints for solving puzzles in exchange for Play Coins. A more challenging Hero Mode is available after clearing the game once. Playthrough Fans anticipated a playthrough of A Link Between Worlds after Danny's playthrough of A Link to the Past. Danny plays the game for the first time, and right off the bat has trouble adapting to playing the portable Nintendo 3DS. However, he has otherwise been enjoying the game thus far for its similarities to A Link to the Past. Arin, who has played the game before and loves it, guides Danny when he gets stuck. Trivia * Danny had previously expressed interest in playing this game in an episode of Super Mario 64. * This is the first 3DS game to be played on the Game Grumps series. * Arin briefly talks about this game in his Zelda Sequelitis. He brings up his love for the game due to its open-ended nature compared to Ocarina of Time. * Seven episodes of this series, around the time where Danny starts the Tower of Hera, were unreleased due to audio issues. * The series was originally uploaded with both screens on the 3DS, but starting with "Just Got Served", only the top screen is shown, due to the bottom screen showing primarily the map. Category:Nintendo Games Category:3DS Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Sequelitis Category:The Legend of Zelda games